Sour Apples
by midnightmoonstone163
Summary: As Draco strode down the dark and empty corridor he could feel the cool air blowing in through the windows. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. He just needed to get away from the rest of Hogwarts.


As Draco strode down the dark and empty corridor he could feel the cool air blowing in through the windows. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. He just needed to get away from the rest of Hogwarts. Ever since Gryffindor won the Quidditch match against Slytherin, Draco has been in a very sour mood. He didn't like losing. He hated how everyone always cheers for Potter like hes some kind of gift to the world. Draco turned down another dark hallway leading to another corridor that was much warmer but looked as if no one has walked through it in at least 10 years.

_Better head back before I get lost, _Draco mused, making a turn down a hallway.

_This isn't the way back. Where am I? _He thought, trying to find the right way out.

_Ah, a door. _Draco walks over to the tiny wooden door, hoping it will lead the way back towards the Great Hall, or at least somewhere he recognized. Draco opened the door and was immediately disappointed. It was a broom cupboard.

_Bugger. _

But wait a minute, this wasn't like any other broom cupboard Draco has seen before. The walls were of a golden stone and the floor a smooth marble.

_A little fancy for a broom cupboard, _Draco thought.

Just as Draco was about to close the door and continue on his search for a way back to population, he spotted something on a very tiny wooden table. An apple. A green apple to be exact. Draco wondered how that could of gotten there seeing as no one has probably been anywhere near this place in the castle for a long while but it looked fresh.

_Hmm, why not. It might take me a while to find a way out of here and I _did _skip breakfast._

Draco reached a hand out to pick up the apple and inspected it.

_Sour. My favorite. _

He brought the apple up to his lips, ready to take a bite when-

_**No!**_

Draco froze. Who had said that? He looked around the empty corridor but found noone.

_Must be imagining things. _

Draco brought the apple back up to his mouth when, again-

_**No, please!**_

Alright, surely someone is messing with him. He shuts the cupboard door, still holding the apple, and looks in every place he could think someone to hide in. he found no one. It was just him and the apple. Could that mean…?

_No. That would be mental. _Draco laughed nervously and for a third time, got ready to take a bite from the delicious looking apple.

_**No, no! Please don't eat me!**_

"Merlin ive really gone mental!" Draco says aloud, dropping the apple.

_**Ouch! that's going to leave a nasty bruise. And you haven't gone mental.**_

"That's reassuring coming from a talking fruit!" Draco yelled as his face paled. "What's going on!"

_**If you'd be so kind as to pick me up, I would appreciate it. **_

Draco hesitantly reached down and grasped the apple in his hand.

"I don't understand what's happening-"

_**Oh and I do? I don't even remember how I got here. One minute im growing nice and juicy, about to ripen when the next thing I know im in some dark room. Not to mention you almost ate me.**_

_It's an apple. Its an apple. Its an apple. Ive gone mental. _

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Draco accused.

_**Honestly, is it so hard to believe that this is actually happening? **_

"…Yes." Draco said flatly.

_But im a wizard, ive seen things that not even the most creative minds can imagine so why am I freaking out over a talking fruit? _Draco thought.

_**Do you think you could bring me somewhere that's not as hot and stuffy as where we are now? I don't want to rot. **_

"Er…sure. Okay"

_I cant believe im taking orders from an apple. _Draco thought as he tried to find a way out of that hallway, still holding the apple. He finally found another hallway that lead him to the dungeons. Draco started to make his way to the Slytherin common room when Crabbe and Goyle found him.

"Draco! We were looking for you all over!" Crabbe said.

"Oh, uh.. I was walking. Needed some fresh air." he lied.

_And I found a talking apple. _But he couldn't say that. They would think hes bonkers.

"Oh, well, we were headed to the common room." Goyle added.

"Great. Me too." Draco said.

The boys walked to the common room, said the password which was 'treacle tarts' and sat in a couple armchairs in the far corner of the room by a big window. Draco sat the apple down on the ledge, thinking what to do next. it's a talking apple. Its not like he can just leave it there and forget this even happened. Draco wants to find out _why._ But just as he was pondering what to do next about his situation Crabbe snatched the apple from the ledge and asked ' Are you going to eat this?" while he brought the apple greedily up to his hungry mouth.

"Stop!" Draco yelled and Crabbe jumped.

"Uh, Okay…Sorry." Crabbe said, a little confused to as why Draco reacted in such a way over an apple.

"Its just…I skipped breakfast and..You know what? I don't have to explain myself to you. Ill be in my dorm, er, finishing my potions essay." Draco said haughtily as he grabbed the apple from Crabbe's chubby hands and fled to his dorm room.

_Could this day get any more complicated? _Draco groaned.


End file.
